Playing with Mother Nature
by Airstrike
Summary: A request from a friend. When Silverbolt recieved a distress call from his fellow wingmates, not even Blurr could stop him from running out to save them. First Aerialbot fic ; Go easy please. R&R Welcome


Otay. This was a request by a friend of mine, and I was happy to oblige. I was going by what she said about the Aerialbots so you'll have to excuse my noobness to them ^^' Some might seem a little OOC, but now you've read this you've been warned, so theres no worries! ^^

Reviews are always welcome! So are suggestions ^^' And before anyone says, yes I know I need to research and learn more about the aerialbots, I'm working on it at the moment!

**DISCLAIMER - Obviously I don't own anything =.= And for once I don't have any OCs in this. Wow thats a first o.o I'm writing more and more fics with canon charecters in and less with OCs in. ^^ Yay I'm writing stuff people might read.**

* * *

The land was barren below, different shades of yellows and oranges, occasionally shifting from a rare blow of wind. The breeze shifted under his wings, gently pushing him upwards as he continued to fly. The yellows and oranges soon faded into lush greens, the Concorde having to fly a little higher as tall trees and soon mountains obstructed his view. Not that they would stop him.

Pain was flowing freely through his frame from his bond with his gestalt, but it wasn't phasing his flying. As clouds started to roll in, he activated his thrusters, heading higher to see where he was going. His destination was close, he could see it on his scanners, the co-ordinates a set he knew all too well. He jolted suddenly from a heavy pulse, before small hints of fear ran through. This only surged him on as he flew quickly through the clouds, nosecone in perfect sync with the wind.

A large mountain came into view. There it was. He flew lower. The clouds flew aside for him as he came into view of a large crater in the top of the mountain, completely un-seeable by the world unless it was already known to be there. It had been created with an accident involving Omega Supreme, an accident he didn't want to replay in his memory unit.

As he neared his location, he landed, transforming into his bipedal form and landing in a small rock formation. He unspaced a blaster, before looking at the clouds. The weather was in his favour, as darker ones slowly rolled in, a thunderstorm brewing nicely. Perfect.

Looking down below, his blue optics darkened a little, spotting who he'd came to retrieve, guarded by Decepticons. Soundwave was around, his scanners had picked him up before he'd sent out a blocking signal. They were aware of his presence, he knew of this, not that it would matter.

His vision was suddenly torn from the nothingness he was staring at as four frames were brought into his vision, all of them chained to each other as they were dragged along the ground. He could feel their pain in his chestplate, optics flickering momentarily before he blocked it out with his rage, which he kept professionally in check.

Silver gleaming armour came into his view, red and white following the mech closely like a puppy wanting a treat. He glanced back up at the sky, the clouds were almost in range. He nearly jumped out of his armour when the mechs below looked straight up at him, Soundwave must've been closer then he'd originally thought.

"We know you're up there Autobot! Why don't you come down and save your little friends?"

Megatron sneered, watching as the jet made no movement to come down. He knelt down, grabbing one of the injured Autobots by the helm, before shifting his hand and gripping his wing, bending it slowly. Silverbolt watched as Skydive tried his best to not cry out, but he was fighting a loosing battle as the tyrant continued to bend it, tearing sensors and nodes from their positions. The mechs squirmed and let out a pain-filled cry, which echoed within the hollow area. A low rumble of thunder drowned the rest of his cry out, and that was the Aerialbot leaders cue. As a strike of lightning flashed, he held up a hand. He twitched as the flash of light hit, the outlets immediately starting their work.

"Attack!"

And the timer had started, gripping his weapon in his other hand, Silverbolt worked fast, aiming and immediately firing, watching the light hit the incoming seekers dead on. They were suspended in mid-air momentarily as they were struck with a force deadlier then the lightning above, the pure electricity frying their systems, sending them offline as they were sent crashing back down to the ground below, thrusters throwing out billows of smoke. The light grey Autobot used this as a disguise as he stood, taking a breath through his intakes as he jumped out and slid down the rock face, shooting wildly at the Decepticons who dared to try and stop him.

One by one the cons fell like dominos, systems fried thanks to the electricity boost the mech had gotten. He kept absorbing the lightning as mother nature continued to throw it at him, the electricity striking the silver mech like a conductor rod, and almost immediately he expelled it again through his blaster. He only stopped when heard a sound from behind him, the faint but oh-so noticeable hum of a fusion cannon as it powered up. Calming himself, the mech turned, only to see the sight he was mentally hoping he wouldn't see.

Megatron glared at the Aerialbot leader, the closest jet he could grab now in his servos, his main weapon prodded into the Autobots helm. He grinned, he could feel the flyer trembling in his servos, and through the corner of his optic he could see he had his own robotic eyes closed tightly.

"Drop your weapon… or he's as good as dead…"

Silverbolt gripped his blaster, trying his best to calm Fireflight down through their gestalt bond, but the phantom was too frightened by the gun in his face to notice. The aerialbots optics shifted as Starscream dared to take a step forwards, null rays drawn and poised, ready to fire.

"You heard him! Drop it!"

The silver Autobot sighed mentally, before bending down slightly and gently tossing his weapon forward. As he stood upright, he noticed Fireflights optics were now open and looking straight at him, pale in fear and silently begging his leader to get him out of this situation.

Starscream smirked, walking forwards and taking bending down to take the weapon. His smirk suddenly vanished as a hand grabbed him roughly, an arm locking him in a headlock. Megatron pressed the weapon further into the jets helm, sending a wordless threat to the Concorde. Silverbolt glared and gripped the seekers wing, hand sparking as electricity ran through it, shocking the decepticon with a powerful static burst. He absentmindedly listened to the flyer screech, the sparks emitting from his frame reflecting off the Autobots optics before he fell limp, frame smoking as his cooked wires threw it out.

"Big mistake Autobot…"

Silverbolt gripped the seeker more as Megatron laughed darkly, the cannon ready to fire. A sudden 'donk' tore the tyrants attention to the ground, just as another rock hit him in the face. Slingshot sat upright, grabbing another stone.

"You want to take us on alone you jerk!? Take us all on, not just our leader!"

"Silence you inconsi-"

The sentence was never finished as the Decepticon leader suddenly had a seeker thrown at him, making him loose his grip on the younger flyer. Silverbolt nodded a thank you to his wingmate, running forwards and grabbing both of the cons as his downed team mates surrounded the hysterical younger Autobot. He kept them both apart, before summoning more electricity from the clouds above, taking off into the beam of light that struck down from the heavens. He channelled it to his hands, roughly shoving the two cons together, a small, satisfied smirk lighting up his faceplates as the sparks between them forced them to stick together. He listened to Megatrons cursing as he headed higher into the sky, as high as he dared to go before gliding out into the open air. The cliff face was dangerous and rocky, only a fool would attempt to climb it. Glancing down at the silver tyrant, Silverbolt brought him up, keeping his servos on the offline seeker for safety as he forced them to be optic-level.

"You loose…"

"This time Autobot! Just wait until we meet again…"

"Well maybe next time you won't be so foolish as to attack my wing mates as they have some time off… but until we meet again, goodbye Megatron"

He listened to the tyrants shouts and rants as he slowly descended, cringing when his audios picked up a painful clang of metal meeting rock, Megatron suddenly falling silent as another echoed within the mountainous area followed by another. Silverbolt gulped to himself, but he had to be sure as he heard a quiet splash of water. He calmed himself, shuttering his optics momentarily before opening them again, making sure he wasn't shuddering too much before he turned his helm, and looked down. His frame immediately tensed up at the excessive height he'd flown to, before he forced himself to concentrate on the lake running by the cliff. He could just see the tiny ripples, before a white and red back appeared in the dark blue water.

Nodding to himself, Silverbolt looked back up, quickly turning and heading back to his brothers. On the way back, he sent a comm. to Prime, requesting Skyfire and Ratchet to head to his co-ordinates for pick-up and repair. Once he was sure help was on the way, he nodded, cutting the comm. and landing next to his brothers, falling back and landing on his aft as he was practically glomped by Fireflight as he babbled thank yous, still shaking like a leaf. He rolled his optics, before the others started explaining what had happened, how everything had turned to slag in the space of a nano-click. The aerialbot leader listened, nodding occasionally, before Skydive was cut off by Air Raid as he exclaimed how brilliant the whole battle had just been. He was rewarded with a slap to the helm courtesy of Slingshot, which caused the rest of the group to laugh, the sound guiding Skyfire into the crater as he gently touched down…


End file.
